The Return of Death's Son
by Polaris Aries Black
Summary: Faced with Sirius' death, the last thing Harry needed was to have his friends leave him, yet our favorite dark-haired wizard finds himself alone in his greatest time of need. But all is not lost, Harry has family in a powerful place, the Underworld, and they've had enough with how the wizards have been treating their son.


By Polaris Aries Black

The Return of Death's Son

Chapter 1

**_Twice-Blessed Child_** _Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover_

_Summary: Faced with Sirius' death, the last thing Harry needed was to have his friends leave him, yet our favorite dark-haired wizard finds himself alone in his greatest time of need. But all is not lost, Harry has family in a powerful place, the Underworld, and they've had enough with how the wizards have been treating their son.  
><em>

_Credit goes to _**_Undercover Operative_** _for the summary (with some changes to fit my story) as I borrowed it from the challenge. They also created this challenge that has stoked my creativity and so I just had to write this story._

**Rules**

· Harry is the Son of a canon God pairing, Greek or Roman. E.g. Zeus and Hera. Hades and Persephone. Mars and Venus. _How Harry got to the Potters is up to you._

· Harry's friends must all turn their backs on him. Whatever reason you wish to use is fine, just make it interesting. _This rule doesn't apply if, and only if said friends are Demigods as well._

· When Harry dreams of his godly parents he only hears their voices, he doesn't know who they are until they claim him at CHB. _Harry can get hints and can be 100% sure but his parent cannot confirm it and claim him until he reaches the Camp._

· Harry befriends a canon Demigod from CHB that is NOT Percy or Annabeth.

· Harry must have some form of -kinetic power. _E.g. hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis, umbrakinesis… Google them if you don't know what I mean._

· At least ONE person from the HP-verse must be a Demigod and show up at Camp after Harry arrives. _Neither of them can know the other is a Demigod until then however._

· For whatever reason you choose Harry MUST be taken on the Quest for the Lightning Bolt. _Maybe there is an added line in the Prophecy (Book) or his parents order him to go with Percy._

**Forbidden**

· Demi-Titan Harry. _Harry cannot be the son of a Titan. (Titans like Aphrodite and Hecate do not count as they are classified as Gods)._

· Harry forgiving his old friends._ They turned their backs on him, he can't forgive that now he knows what real friendship is._

· Harry joining Voldemort. _Even if you make Harry Dark he still wouldn't join Voldemort._

**/ / / / /**

Harry Potter watched his beloved godfather fall into the veil as if it were on slow motion. He could see the shock and fear replace the arrogance on Sirius' face. Harry was snapped out of his trance the moment Sirius disappeared and he took a running start to go save him. There was no way he would lose any more of his family.

Suddenly before he could make it more than a few steps a pair of arms wrapped around his torso holding Harry's battered body to his chest in an iron like grip. The young teen struggled with the person holding him all the while screaming his agony of losing the only parental figure he had in this world.

The grief lanced through his body and spread throughout him making him feel the crushing pain a hundred times stronger. He was hurting so much that he didn't even notice when something in him burst free. That the part of him that was locked up was ripped open and a connection he didn't know he had sent a signal to the other end.

**/ / / / /**

Harry Potter sat on the ledge of the astronomy tower looking out at the star filled sky with not a single cloud disrupting the view. However the beauty was completely lost on him as he stared unseeingly into the night sky wondering why fate was so cruel to him. The tears that had splashed his cheeks had long since dried as he felt like he didn't have any more tears to cry.

This was his last night at Hogwarts and tomorrow he would go back to living with the Dursleys. That was not something he was looking forward to. It seemed his problems kept getting worse and worse. Not only was he dealing with another death that was entirely his fault _again_ and having an ominous prophecy hanging over his head, but even more hurt was piled on top of that.

His friends had cut him deep and he couldn't even fault them for it.

Their words had pained him and added to the grief he was already feeling with Sirius' death.

_He had been going to visit Hermione and Ron in the hospital wing when he had overheard the conversation between them. Harry had been standing in front of the semi open doors underneath his invisibility cloak when he had first caught wind of what they were saying._

_"I can't stand this Hermione!" Ron sat up in his bed his pale face rapidly taking on a red hue._

_"What Ron?"_

_"You know what!"_

_Silence was his answer._

_"I'm done risking my life for the bloody boy-who-lived. He almost got Ginny and I killed. Not counting the fact that he led Sirius to his death." His supposed best mate hissed his hands clenching into fists. Harry felt his heart clench in pain at the statement but knew that it was true._

_"Ronald!" Hermione scolded._

_"You know it's true, Mione."_

_"I know," she said quietly. "I mean I understand how you feel, really I do. I'm just a kid and I don't want to fight dark wizards. I want to learn and maybe become a teacher. Fighting in a war is not something I want to do and if I stay friends with Harry…"_

_"Yeah, I mean he's an okay bloke but I know he's going to die. Dumbledore said so, right? It's better we cut ourselves out of his life before we get hurt too much. Or die with him." He mumbled the last part quietly._

_"At first I wanted to be his friend since he's so famous because I a muggleborn could use a friend in such a high place. But I did start to like him laziness and all. It's just I can't fight with him. I'm actually thinking of leaving the country."_

_"Yeah I'm going to visit Charlie in Romania this summer. I'm done being the sidekick. This is not my fight and I can't watch Harry die. I may not like him all that much but I'd rather save myself the heartache."_

_"Sirius died and I just can't bear the thought of losing my parents. I don't want to end up like Harry alone and then die that way knowing that you were never truly loved." Hermione said quietly._

_It was at the point where Harry quietly made his escape to the highest tower at Hogwarts._

He was alone.

There was no one in his life that he could count on.

Harry couldn't even hate Ron and Hermione from breaking off their friendship.

If he had a choice he'd stay out of the fight too.

Although Harry questioned himself of what was there to lose when he had nobody left. Sure, he had Remus but he was so busy with the order and just not Sirius. There was something about his godfather that he had clicked with more than any adult he had ever known. Now he was lost to him and never coming back.

The black haired teen looked down at his dangling feet and the ground that seemed so far away from him. There was nothing left for him. Even if he did manage to survive the war which was unlikely with whatever Ron had meant. He had no one he could call family or really even friends. There was literally no one he'd want to live for.

His parents were gone.

Sirius was gone.

Now Ron and Hermione walked out of his life.

What made Harry so unlovable?

_Harrison,_ a dark voice sounded in his mind causing Harry to jump and almost fall off the tower but his fast seeker reflexes kept him from falling. _Good boy would hate to have you die when I finally have you within my grasp once more, my son._ The person in his head sounded amused although there was something about him that seemed so familiar but Harry couldn't place it. He chose to ignore the 'my son' part while furiously trying his best to do something like occlumency since he didn't trust hearing people in his head. He idly wondered if he finally had gone mad.

_Hmm as amusing as the flimsy shields you are trying to put up they will not work, Harrison. You are a part of me which gives me access to you even if you had the strongest shields it would not work. Although your Mother would keep me from abusing this privilege so do not worry. Not that I would like to experience a teenager's mind. I do have better things to do than snoop through my son's head after all._

"Who are you? Why do you keep saying son? My parents are dead! Blimey I think I've finally gone round the bend. I shouldn't be hearing things that aren't there." Harry mumbled glaring at the moon as if it were its fault.

_Your adopted parents are dead, yes. Now your biological parents on the other hand are very much alive. Now for your first question that I cannot answer but in time I will, Harrison._

"James and Lily are my parents. This is a dream. Yes all it is a dream and I will wake up in Gryffindor tower and this had never happened."

A wave of power filtered over the connection causing Harry to shiver as he felt something that couldn't possibly be human in the link. _Believe me now that you are awake,_ the voice hissed.

Harry nodded rapidly and whatever the man had sent him was gone in a blink of an eye.

_Good,_ the man praised and Harry bit down the urge to snap that he wasn't a dog.

"So you're claiming to be my father?" He asked skeptically.

_Yes I am your father._

"James Potter was my dad." Harry said stubbornly.

_Like I said you were James and Lily Potter's _adopted_ son. You belong to me and my wife. _

Harry shook his head at this. A part of him wanted to refuse but he didn't want to piss of this voice as he could clearly recall the amount of power backing the man that was claiming to be his father.

"What are you? Can you at least answer me that?"

_I am a Greek god and your Mother is a Greek goddess which put together makes you a twice blessed demigod. _

"There such things as gods?" He asked feeling a headache coming on with all this information.

_Yes Harrison. _He could practically feel the sigh that escaped his supposed Father.

"This is all just too much."

_I told you I should have been the one to tell him,_ a woman's voice joined the conversation making Harry let out a startled yelp. _Hello darling,_ she greeted her voice soft and sweet. Everything he would have pictured a Mother's voice would be.

"I'm so confused," he moaned running a hand through his hair.

The woman chuckled gently while he could vaguely hear the man muttering under his breath.

_Your Father's right. Harrison, you are a twice blessed demigod. That means you have two gods for parents. That makes you stronger than a demigod._ She explained in that musical voice of hers.

"If you were both my parents wouldn't that make me a god? I mean isn't that how it's supposed to work?" Harry scratched the back of his neck still not sure if he was dreaming or not.

_No it doesn't always work that way. Most of the time that would happen but you are not the first child between two gods had who was born mortal. It usually happens when two mortals are seeking a child for themselves for whatever reason and sometimes two gods will answer their call instead of one. It really depends. But then that makes the child a twice blessed demigod. Though they are very, very rare._

"Is that what happened with Da- I mean James and Lily?"

_No you are a special case, darling, though we will get back to that at a later date._

"Okay so I'm a twice blessed demigod, so what happens now?" Harry asked though he was still trying to wrap his head around this whole evening. It would take a good night of sleep to probably come to terms with all that had been discovered tonight.

_There's a package behind you by the entrance to the tower. There is a portkey in it that will take you straight to Gringotts in Diagon Alley where you will talk to your account manager to set things up. Then you will be coming to Camp Half Blood._ The man spoke and Harry got off the ledge very carefully and saw the black box sitting there. Harry wondered how it had gotten there without his notice.

"Wait what's Camp Half Blood?"

_It's a place for demigods to go and train and to be safe from the dangers of our world,_ the woman explained a little more in depth about the monsters and camp.

"Great just what I need," he muttered.

_Harrison sarcasm doesn't become you,_ she scolded although he heard the snort that came from the man. _Make sure to gather all your belongings because you will not be coming back to Hecate's school._

_We must go now,_ his Father's voice said and he could feel them slowly leave his mind.

"Wait! When will I know your names?"

But they were already gone.

Harry picked up the small box before making his way to his dorms.

He hoped he would find the time to process everything later on.

**/ / / / / **

**To continue or not to continue? That is the question.**


End file.
